Radioactive
by IZlover9719
Summary: Evangeline was supposed to be preserved from the Mushroom War in a "time capsule" with her best friend but the bomb drops early. She escapes but her friend is exposed and mutates into a hideous creature. She makes it to the capsule alone but what happens when she wakes up in Ooo, and that hideous creature is still hunting her? FinnXOc Contains Violence
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING***

**Might contain mistakes****! Im not good at english...but I try. Contains Blood and violence. **

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME! ONLY EVANGELINE!**

Evangeline is a 14 year old girl who lives in a world that is threatened by nuclear attack daily. She is an only child being raised by her father, Gordon. She has blonde hair and purple eyes. She was fast asleep in her bedroom one night when Gordon came in the room and picked her up. When she woke up she was being placed in the passenger seat of her dads pickup truck. She immediately knew what was going on. Within minutes the city would be flattened. Her father got in the drivers seat and floored it. First stop, Aaron's house. He said goodbye to his mother and got in the car. The three sped off to Gordon's lab a few miles out of town. "Dad! look! The bomb!" she cried, panicked as she watched it fall from the sky. "Oh no… they've decided to drop the bomb early." Gordon said grimly. Evangeline looked back to the city for one last glimpse before the blinding light of the mushroom cloud lit up the starry night sky. The car screeched to a stop and every one got out and rushed into the lab but Aaron stopped to look at the burning city with tears in his eyes as the cloud got bigger and bigger, closer and closer. Gordon grabbed his arm and pulled him into lab he had built when he heard of the bomb. "Are you crazy?! You are getting exposed to nuclear radiation out here!" Gordon scolded. Aaron joined Evangeline who was already wearing a hospital issued paper dress in the main hall. Gordon handed him a hospital gown then proceeded to go over the plan. "I know both of you have heard this but it is protocol that I review this with you. You two have been chosen by me to take part in project Time Capsule. Your mission is to repopulate this planet after its inevitable fate. I chose you because your genes are close to perfect and will hopefully help the human race have a fresh start and a second chance." Evangeline sighed as her father blabbed on. She looked over to Aaron expecting to see the boy she had known since she was little but instead he had an angry grimace. She had never seen anything like it. His eyes were huge and black with a green dot in the middle. Slowly his face went white. "Aaron are you ok?" She whispered concerned. He growled in a deep voice making her step back. He had been exposed to the radiation too long. Gordon reached for his gun but before he could pull it from its holster Aaron lashed out and dragged his new claws across Gordon's face and neck. He fell to the ground bleeding. Evangeline stood there horror stricken when out of the corner of her eye she spotted the gun still in the holster. She lunged for it and picked it up before she felt the claws scrape against her chest. Before the pain from the large gash in her chest seeped in she pulled the trigger and the creature that used to be her friend collapsed. Everything was quiet. "No!" She screamed, kneeling down next to her father. Then she heard a roar in the distance. The bomb was expanding and this lab would soon be engulfed. She dashed down the hallway leaving a trail of blood seeping from her wound. She found a door at the end of the hallway and entered. At the other side of the room there were two escape pods. She picked one and climbed inside, but panic set in. "How do you work this thing?" She asked herself. Suddenly the door opened. She looked over to see Aaron standing in the doorway. He had grown 4x his size and was drenched in blood. His eyes were huge and blank with the same lime green pupil. He was horrifying. With one leap he was in front of her. She didn't have time to scream before he pushed her down into the pod and shut the door. She watched him from the window of the pod as he pushed a button and purple gas flooded the pod. Her vision began to blur. She could only see his huge figure standing outside the pod window. Then she heard him say something that haunted her in the seconds before she fell asleep. "See you in 1000 years!" After ten seconds Aaron knew she was asleep. Time for phase two of his evil plan. He grew more and picked up her pod. They escaped seconds before the lab was consumed by the expanding explosion. As he ran he saw the inside of the pod start to radiate a blue light. That meant that time was frozen inside the capsule to resume once it was opened. Unfortunately that also meant the wound on her chest would still be there when she woke up. He wished he hadn't done that. He could have jeprodized the entire mission. Luckily the cut was not too deep, at worst it might just require a few stitches. Finally he had reached it; He placed her pod in a cave and went on his way to watch the destruction of the city

**Does the monster Aaron turn into sound familiar? **


	2. Chapter 2

It was midnight and Engagement Ring Princess ran frantically through an open field. Her destination was the tree house that was just on the horizon. Finally she made it. "FINN, JAKE HELP!" She screamed pounding on the door. Almost immediately Finn opened the door,dressed and ready for a fight with a groggy Jake leaning on him. "What is it princess?" Finn asked alarmed. She was hysterical, garbling her words trying to explain the horrific scene she had escaped from. "Slow down now start over one word at a time." Jake said still half asleep. She started to breath deeply and then began explaining what had happened, "I-I was being chased by the Ice king! And I hid in a cave behind a rock. And then he came in and walked right past me. At first I thought he hadn't seen me but then I saw he was looking at a glowing blue coffin thing. He opened it and there was a girl in there. I've never seen anything like her! I think she might be a new princess because the Ice King took her! But thats not all! She's hurt!" "Hurt?! C'mon Jake lets go save her. What time is it?" Finn asked. "ADVENTURE TIME!" Jake answered waking up fully. Jake grew huge and ran to the Ice Kingdom with Finn on his back.

Meanwhile

Evangeline woke up on the floor of a cage made of Ice. All she could think about was how cold she was. She was barefoot, wearing a torn paper dress, weak, and drenched in blood. She wrapped her arms around her wound to stop the bleeding that was finally showing signs of slowing. She looked over across the room to see a man in a blue tunic with a long white beard staring at her. A million questions flooded her mind at once. _Who is this guy? What is he? How long have I been out_? She glanced at her legs to see that black patches of frostbite forming. _How long have I been here?_ "Help me." She tried to say but it came out garbled and pathetic. The sleep gas hadn't completely left her system yet. "Whats that? I can't hear you." The strange man said. She gave up communicating. Her voice would be like this for a while. She sighed and rolled over facing the wall. "C'mon princess don't be like that! I know we just met two hours ago but I really like you!" he said. She didn't budge. "Princess? What is he thinking? wait two hours? How did I get frostbite in two hours? Must be nuclear snow…" She thought to her self. "ICE KING!" Finn yelled from the window. She rolled over again to see what the sound was. A boy with a strange hat had a sword and a dog was fighting her captor. "Ice king?" She thought. "That explains the ice." "Jake! Save her." the boy said. The dog ran over on all fours. She relaxed in relief until he stood on his hind legs and spoke. "Don't worry princess." He proceeded to pick her up but she panicked and tried to scream but it wouldn't come out right. It came out garbled like she had a mouthful of water. Her voice still wasn't working yet. She thrashed and squirmed in his grip but the dog held on. "Finn she's flipping' out!" Jake yelled to his friend. Suddenly she stopped. Jake looked down to see she had passed out. "Fine! You know what? You can keep her!" Ice King yelled storming off into the bathroom. Jake handed the girl to Finn and stepped outside growing huge. "Jake, what should we do? She's totally bleeding dude!" Finn said sitting on Jakes back with the strange girl in his arms staining his shirt. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital in the candy kingdom. Dr. Princess. can patch her up." Jake suggested. "Good idea. but HURRY" And with that they were off.

"What do you think she is?" Finn asked touching one of the dark patches on her wrist. "Ive never seen anyone with dark patches like this." Finn said. "I dunno man," Jake sighed. Oh look we're here." Finn and Jake rushed to the hospital. "Oh my!" Dr. princess exclaimed. Taking the girl from Finn's arms. "Follow me." She said. Finn and Jake followed Dr. Princess to the examination room. Finn went in but Jake stayed in the waiting room. "I don't like to be around blood. It reminds me of vampires. Jake said with a shutter. In the examination room she dressed the girls wound with a tourniquet. "Finn, its a good thing you rescued her when you did. She is very weak from blood loss. She also has frostbite but its very minor and can be cured by staying warm." She said sweetly. "Whats frostbite?" Finn asked. Dr. Princess pointed to one of the dark patches on the girls arm. "That. Its kind of like freezer burn. It used to be very common in hu-" She stopped and rushed over to the girl and lifted the blanket slightly. "Whats wrong? Whats the matter with her?" Finn asked. "Finn go get Princess Bubblegum NOW!" "Why?" "No time to explain. Go!" Finn didn't ask twice. He ran out into the courtyard where PB was watering her plants. "PB!" Finn screamed. "What is it Finn? Oh my glob are you alright?" She asked concerned about the blood on his shirt. "Yea but you have to follow me." He said grabbing her hand and running with her towards the hospital. "Oh I get it. You made more spaghetti for me. Thats whats on your shirt." "No. Dr. Princess says its an emergency." He said to her. When they got there Dr. Princess whispered something inaudible into Pb's ear. Pb looked shocked. "Can someone please tell me whats going on?" Finn asked. Dr. Princess not wanting to get his hopes up. "We will have to run some tests to confirm my…suspicions. Finn you stay out here." Finn pouted and sat with Jake in the waiting room. "Dude what was that all about?" Jake questioned. "I dunno. I think theres something wrong with her that there not telling me." Finn sighed. "Theres nothing wrong with her at all!" Pb said from across the room with a big smile on her face. She handed Finn a paper with long sciency words that he didn't understand but at the bottom of the page it said. Blood Mutations….CLEAN. "Clean. what does that mean?" Finn asked seriously confused. "She is free of any mutations." Bubblegum said excitedly. Finn just stared at her. "She's human, you silly!"


	3. Chapter 3

Finn watched the girl sleep. It was pretty obvious that she was human. He wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier. The sun was starting to rise when Jake came in to see if she was ok. "Hey buddy." Finn said his eyes leaving the sleeping girl. Jake sat next to Finn. "So looks like Im not the last one anymore." Finn said. The sun rays hit the girls eyes. Within ten seconds she opened her eyes. Finn could tell she was panicked. "Calm down. Its ok, you're safe here." He told her. She calmed down trusting him fully. Princess Bubblegum entered the room to remove the tourniquet. "Oh good your awake." Bubblegum said sweetly to the girl. "W-where am I?" The girl questioned shyly on the verge of tears. "You're in Candy Kingdom. My name is Bonnibel but everyone just calls me Princess Bubblegum." She motioned for Finn and Jake to come over beside the hospital bed. "This is Jake the dog and Finn the human," Pb said, motioning to each of them. "Human? Glad to know I'm not the only one." She said smiling. "Me too" Finn replied. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "Its just me and you. I was the last before you got here." He explained. "Oh." she said grimly. Finn didn't know how to interpret her remark. He decided she probably was just hoping humanity was less endangered than she had once thought. "So… Whats your name?" Jake asked trying to fill the awkward silence that followed. "My name is Evangeline." "We were told Ice King found you in a box. How did you get there?" Finn asked. Tears filled her eyes immediately. Finn noticed he had struck a nerve with that question and tried to change the subject but she interrupted. "No its ok I'll tell you. There was a terrible nuclear war." "Do you mean the Mushroom War?" Princess Bubblegum interrupted. "Mushroom war?" Evangeline sniffed, wiping a few tears away. "Oh you mean like mushroom clouds? Well We called it World War Five. Me and my best friend Aaron were going to be preserved in those boxes while all the other humans perished. But we left too late and I saw the bomb fall and Aaron was exposed to the radiation and…" She stopped as tears started to flow. "He killed my dad." She tried her hardest to stop crying to speak. "H-How long was I asleep?" Evangeline asked. "When did you fall asleep?" Bubblegum asked. "3023" "Over 1000 years!" Pb exclaimed. "S-So I'm 1000 years old?" Evangeline said with a scared look on her face."Over!" Jake corrected. Finn nudged him and shot an angry look. "Oh sorry." Jake said. "Well how old were you when you fell asleep?" Finn asked. "14." She replied. "Well then thats how old you are now." Finn said. She smiled. "I have an idea! Why don't we throw a big party to celebrate your arrival!" Pb exclaimed. "I'll invite everyone in Ooo!" Evangeline's face lit up. "Ok!" She said excitedly. "Could you two hand out invitations?" Pb asked Finn and Jake. "Sure thing." Finn said. Pb printed out invitations and put them in a basket. She handed them to Finn who was on his way. "Alright lets get you some clothes." Bubblegum said to Evangeline. Evangeline got up and used the blanket to cover herself. As she was led throughout the castle she stared at everyone she passed and they stared at her. They've never seen a human besides Finn and she had never seen living candy. Finally they made it to a closet in the hallway. Bubblegum pulled out a box of things she wore when she was 13. "Hmm this should fit." She said pulling out a yellow long sleeve shirt (same color as Finn's yellow shirt.) with a heart stitched in the center of it and jean shorts that reached to the knees. She handed Evangeline the clothes and showed her to the bathroom. Evangeline got dressed and came out. "Awe that looks really good on you! It matches your hair!" Pb said. "Hey lets go help the staff prepare for the party." She suggested.

Later

The party room was all ready and guests were arriving. Finn introduced Evangeline to everyone in Ooo starting with Marcaline, LSP, and Susan. Princess Bubblegum was dancing when she noticed Finn and Evangeline sitting at one of the tables talking. She noticed the blush on Finn's face that he always used to get when talking to PB. Bubblegum giggled and stepped in. "So Evangeline? Do you know where you want to stay? I have some spare rooms or you could live with Finn and Jake in the tree fort." the princess offered. "Yeah! You could stay with us! We could go on adventures together!" Finn said excitedly. Evangeline smiled. "Sounds great!" She said. "Then it's settled." Princess Bubblegum said. The party ended as quickly as it had began and Evangeline was sitting on Jake's back with Finn on their way to the tree house. "Uh Evangeline?" Finn blushed. "Yes?" She responded. "What was it like? When humans were everywhere?" Finn asked. "Well… It might not be as good as you thought. Most of us were evil. Right before I went to sleep there seemed to be a disaster everyday. Shootings, bombings, war, and nuclear attacks…. There were good people too. Like my dad. He was a scientist and he invented a way to save me and one other person. But Aaron… I don't really know what happened to him. I-I shot him, when he attacked my dad. But he got up again and he put me into that pod. I still don't know why." She explained to him. Finn looked down at his feet. He looked up again to see Evangeline looking up at the stars. "I can see the planets." She said in shock. "Yeah… It wasn't that way a thousand years ago?" Finn said looking at it. "No… Its beautiful." She said in awe. Evangeline leaned back to get a better view. "Evangeline?" Finn called again. "Hmm?" She looked at him. "C-can I call you Ev?" (AN: pronounced Eevee) She smiled. "Sure." She said. "Incoming!" Jake called as he saw their tree house in the distance.

Once they got there Finn prepared a bed on the couch for Evangeline. "That should do until I can make you a room tomorrow." Finn said as he turned around to go up the ladder to the room he shared with his brother. "Goodnight" She said to him. "Night." He replied. Evangeline laid down on the couch. Slowly her eyes closed and she dreamed of Aaron, her father, and giant mushroom clouds.

Evangeline's head popped off her pillow. She was drenched in sweat and tears rolled down her face. "It was only a nightmare." She told herself. For a moment she couldn't figure out where she was. She remembered after a few seconds. She was in Finn and Jake's tree house. She knew she was safe but she couldn't stop shaking with fear. The nightmare wasn't just a dream. It was real. She saw all her friends and family perish in the war. One death being before her very eyes; her dad. She couldn't stand the emptiness and silence of the room so she slowly walked towards the ladder she had seen Finn walk up earlier. She climbed up quietly. She felt a pain in her chest. She flinched and wrapped one arm around herself holding herself up on the ladder with the other. The cut was still there. After a few seconds she continued up the ladder until she came to a room. She peeked in the room to see Jake fast asleep in a dresser drawer and Finn sleeping in a full body sleeping bag. She started having second thoughts about waking one of them. However she crept in the room anyway. She came to Finn's bed and crawled in next to him. She felt awkward and she feared he would wake up and be angry at her. She felt Finn stir and she held her breath waiting for him to yell at her. But instead she felt him pull one of the blankets over her. He didn't use them anyway. She sighed in relief and soon fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

When she awoke she found Finn half way out of his sleeping bag wearing footie pajamas and he had his arms around her. She blushed embarrassed and pulled away. She heard a snicker from behind her. She turned around to see Jake and Bemo stifling giggles. When they saw she was awake they both burst into laughter. Finn groaned. "Lay off Jake she was just scared." Finn said half asleep still. Evangeline blushed thinking of how childish she must have looked. Finn crawled the rest of the way out of the sleeping bag and sat up. "Are you ok?" Finn asked her. She sat up feeling really awkward. "Y-yeah. It was just a nightmare. Im ok now." She said blushing. "Good. Do you want some breakfast?" Finn offered hoping off the bed.

At breakfast

"Geez Jake you burned the pancakes!" Finn said looking at his plate. "Hey, I'm not the one who played spoons last night." Jake said sternly. Evangeline giggled but Finn's face turned bright red. "It was an accident!" He yelled. "Suuuuure it was." Jake smiled. Jake knew it had been an accident and Evangeline had just had an anxiety attack but he enjoyed teasing his brother. "Can we just not talk about this?" Finn begged. Jake laughed and sat down with another stack of burned pancakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn, Jake and Evangeline walked outside. Finn was confused when Evangeline took a deep breath and sighed. "Something wrong?" he questioned. "No. The air. Its so clean. I can breathe without a mask!" "A mask?" Finn asked. "Why would you need a mask to breath?" Jake followed. "Sometimes, before the war, the air got so bad we had to wear masks in order to breathe." Evangeline explained. Finn was about to speak when they heard a sound from above them. All three of them looked up. "Its Ice king! That doofus!" Jake exclaimed pointing to the insane bearded man flying overhead. "Do you think he nabbed another princess, bro?" Finn asked. "Yeah man." Jake said. "Another princess?" Ev asked. "Yeah. He's always kidnapping princesses. Thats why he took you. He thought you were a princess." Finn explained as they ran towards the ice kingdom. They eventually came to a tall mountain. Finn and Evangeline hopped on Jakes back and he stretched them up to the entrance of the ice cave. "ALRIGHT ICE KING GIVE BACK THE PRINCESS!" Finn screamed at the old man who seemed to be crouched in the middle of the floor, his crown laid a few feet away. The Ice King turned around. But Finn noticed something strange. The Ice King's once white eyes were now a pitch black with green pupils that appeared to glow. He had a twisted smile on his face as he stared at Evangeline. She backed away behind Finn. "Evangeline." Ice King called in a voice that wasn't his own. It was deep and evil. She whimpered holding Finn as if she was a little girl again. "You stay away from me." she hissed. She knew all too well who this was. It wasn't the Ice King, It was Aaron. Suddenly he charged at Finn and Evangeline, ripping them away from each other. Jake bit the "Ice King's" arm. Ice King only smirked throwing Jake across the room. "Jake!" Finn cried as his brother flew. Finn fought hard but it seemed Ice King had gained a new strength. He looked up to see EV fighting too. "Ice King?! Why are you doing this?" Finn yelled. "Simon isn't here. Only me. I have control of Simon's mind." He said. "The Lich!" Finn screamed. Suddenly with a flick of the wrist, The Lich had both Finn and Evangeline in his grip. "Jake! The crown!" Finn yelled pointing to the Ice King's crown laying on the floor just a few feet away. Jake a little dazed after being thrown shook his head trying to get composure. He got up and wobbled over to where the crown was. He held it in his paws and looked up to Ice King holding Evangeline out the window, threatening to drop her. She was screaming at the distance between her and the snowy ground. Jake quick as lightning stretched up above the Ice King and thrust the crown on the Ice Kings bald head. Ice King's eyes went white and he passed out. Unfortunately he lost a grip on Evangeline causing her to tumble out the window. Jake used his other arm to grab her leg before she hit the ground. He pulled her back in the window and she fell to the ground panting trying to calm down. Finn knelt down beside her and tried to calm her. Out of nowhere a black shadow seemed to come out of Ice King and fly out the window. "This isn't over!" it screamed as he left. Ice King almost immediately got up. "Wha? What happened. Why are you all in my house? Are we throwing a party?" Ice King asked excitedly. Finn and Jake exchanged glances. "Are you ok, bro?" Finn asked. "Yeah… whew that was ba-nay-nay!" Jake exclaimed. They both looked at Ice King. "What? Why are you staring at me!?" Ice King yelled. "What happened?" Jake said in a concerned yet angry tone. "What do you mean?" Ice King asked back. "I MEAN WHAT WERE YOU DOING TEN MINUTES AGO!" Jake yelled. "Well I was just walking around when I saw this adorable looking snail. Then It started talking to me and I can't remember anything after that." The Ice King explained. Jake face palmed. "Lets get out of here guys." Jake said.

Later

The three retreated back to the tree house exhausted from the attack. "I can't believe the Lich is back." Finn said. "Im so sorry he attacked you, EV." Finn apologized. "I should have known he would charge." "No, It wasn't your fault." Evangeline replied to him. She was still very confused on who the Lich was. He sounded like Aaron, he had Aaron's mutated eyes, clouded with evil. She decided to keep quiet until she was sure that the Lich was Aaron. They finally made it back to the tree house. "Well I guess we should get to work on your room." Finn said. "Wait here." Finn said. Finn and Jake climbed up to the attic. Evangeline waited for a little while. She looked around the room. She eventually made her way into the kitchen to see Beemo sitting on the kitchen counter talking to himself. "Hi Beemo." She said. Beemo snapped out of his trance. "Oh Hello EV." He said in his robotic voice. "Do you want some lunch?" He asked her. She nodded shyly and walked into the kitchen. Beemo hopped off the counter and ran over to the fridge. "Hmmm. We have potato chips….Finn Cakes, but we can't eat those…strawberries…Aha! Old Spaghetti?" Beemo offered. "Sure." Evangeline said. While they were eating, Finn and Jake crawled down the ladder. "Finished!" Finn smiled. "Hey can I have some of that spaghetti?" Jake asked. "Sure" Ev said handing him the plate. "Beemo made it." She said to him. "Lets go see your room?" Finn asked pulling her to the ladder. "You coming Jake?" Finn asked. "Nah, you two have fun. Im gonna eat this spaghetti."

Finn and Evangeline climbed all the way to the attic. Once they reached the top Evangeline smiled. The room was spacious and on the left side of the room she saw a simple bed with thick blankets. She walked over to it and sat down. "So comfy!" She said surprised. "Yeah that used to be my bed at my old house. And this dresser belonged to my adopted mother". he said, motioning to the rather small dresser across the room. "That reminds me you never did explain to me about your parents. "Well I actually have no idea who my real parents are. I was raised by Jake's parents… They said they found me when I was a baby wandering around the forest." Finn explained leaving out the whole "Boom Boom" incident. "Oh my, how sad!" She said concerned. "No really. Its fine. Im happy with Jake." Finn said. "Thats good." She said. There was an awkward silence. "So how do you like your room?" Finn said. "I love it." She said smiling at him. "You can sleep here tonight" Finn said. "or… you could sleep with me again if you get scared." Finn blushed and they both laughed.

Later

Evangeline rolled over in her new bed. She could not sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting to Finn. She felt warm inside whenever she thought of him. "No." She whispered. "No, you just met him… I can't be in…love?" She got up and looked out the window. Everything was peaceful outside. Much different than what she was used to. She sighed. "Ok." she thought. "I have a crush on him." Not daring to run to him and tell him everything she laid back down and drifted off to sleep. It seemed much easier to fall asleep after she had admitted her feelings to herself.

Meanwhile

The Lich was back in his snail body. He sighed. "I think she knew who I was." He thought to himself. "I should have known not to be so impatient. I would have succeeded if it wasn't for that damned dog." The Lich made a note to himself. "Remind me to kill that meddling K-9 after Im finished with Evangeline." The tiny snail paced back and forth in the cave that he was living in. "Maybe, Its best if she did survive that attack…. I mean her and Finn have not grown close enough yet. And once they do I will kill her. I'll kill everyone that boy has ever come close with. Then he'll have little choice than to become my ally." The Lich laughed evilly. His plan was flawless. "Everyone will perish and the young hero's mind will snap. I think he would be better off as a villain." The Lich smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Evangeline ran for her life. She was being chased, she knew that. But by whom? She kept running until she ran into something soft. She backed up a few feet to see the Lich in front of her. "Evangeline." He called the same way he did when he was in the Ice King's mind. "What's happened to you, Aaron?" She asked crying. He had grown twisted horns. He wore a crown on his head and he was dressed in robes. The flesh and meat on his arms had rotted leaving only bone. "I am no longer Aaron. I am the Lich now. Aaron died with the bullet you put in me." She looked down at her feet, Until she heard a familiar and ominous _"CLICK"_ She looked up to find herself staring down a barrel of a gun. "You shoot me, I shoot you." He laughed and pulled the trigger. Her vision went blurry again and when it cleared she saw Finn holding her corpse. "Evangeline?" He cried. Tears started to form in his eyes. "EVANGELINE!" He screamed. "Wake up…please?" She collapsed in tears. "NO!" She screamed. "EV? EV! Wake up!" She heard him say again. She opened her eyes to see she was back in Finn and Jakes attic; Finn right in her face. "I heard you crying so I came to check on you." he said. She pulled into a loving embrace. "It was only a dream. calm down." He said softly. "Thank god." she mumbled into the crook of his neck. She let go of him. "What happened?" Finn asked her. "I-I-It was Aaron! He was there and he killed me! and then you were there, crying. It was so real." She held on to him again crying hysterically. The sky was still dark and the moon illuminated the room. She blushed when she realized how close they were. "Its about 6 o'clock. I don't imagine you want to go back to sleep?" She shook her head. "C'mon then. Lets go get some breakfast. Food always helps." He said. She let a giggle escape her lips.

When they got downstairs they found Jake already awake and cooking everything burritos. It was a lot of food so they all shared one. Jake finished his third of the burrito in one bite, but Finn and Evangeline took a while on theirs. She blushed when Finn scooted a little closer to her.

Later.

Finn, Jake, and Evangeline were setting up a tent in the back yard. "Great idea to go camping tonight, Jake!" Finn said happily. "Thank you." Jake bowed like royalty causing Finn and Evangeline to laugh. Once the three tents were set up Finn went off to go find some firewood and Evangeline got busy padding the tents so they were comfortable enough to sleep in. Jake went to the house to get Beemo and food. Evangeline noticed something on the edge of the forest. It looked like an old rusty car. She walked over to it and tried to open the door but it was rusted shut from a thousand years of decay. She noticed that the passenger window was broken so she crawled into the vehicle. She opened the glove box to find a pack of cigarettes, a box of matches, and a wallet. She picked up the wallet and opened it. Inside was about 50 useless dollars, a credit card, and a picture of a happy family. She set the wallet down where she found it. She picked up the box of matches and put them in her pocket. She left the cigarettes alone and shut the glove box. She opened the compartment under the seat. Desperate to find something else that seemed remotely human. All that was left was a few more cigarette packs, a drivers manual, and an empty box of tissues. Disappointed, she kicked the door causing it to fly open allowing her to exit the car. She pulled her treasure out of her pocket. She opened the box of matches. "This might come in handy." She said to herself. as she walked back to the camp. Once there she found Finn trying to light the fire by rubbing two sticks together. She knelt down beside him. She took out a single match and rubbed it against the side of the box causing a tiny flame to dance on the end of it. She dropped it into the pile of sticks causing it to light. "Where did you find matches?" Finn asked her confused. "Over there." she pointed to the car. "Nice! you got the fire started!" Jake exclaimed running up to them with a tray of hotdogs and marshmallows ready to be cooked.

Later

The sun had just set causing the sky to turn purple. Evangeline had just finished the last of her hot dog and she yawned. "I'm Tired. I think I'm gonna hit the hay." She said tiredly. She retreated to her tent and laid down. Then she heard Jake saying something in a teasing tone. She brought her ear close to the end of the tent. "I know you like her, dude. Just admit it." Jake teased. "What? No! I-I-I just…" Finn defended. "Uh-huh." Jake nudged him. "Thats why your face is red as a tomato." He said laughing. "Ok. Maybe a little." Finn confessed. "A little?" Jake tried to force a little more information out of him. "A lot." Finn confessed again. "AHA! I KNEW IT!" Jake screamed. "SHUSH DUDE! SHE'LL HEAR YOU!" Finn whispered harshly. Evangeline's heart skipped a beat. She silently squealed with joy. "He likes me back!" She thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Evangeline woke up in Finn's arms again. _Thats the third panic attack_. She thought to herself. She guessed that was expected of someone who witnessed a nuclear fallout. She was going to get up but Finn had his arms wrapped around her defensively, as if he expected something to come and take her away. She gave up and just lied there until he woke up. She felt so warm and happy in his arms she didn't even want to get up anymore. But unfortunately he woke up a few minutes later. "Do you smell smoke?" He asked her still holding her. She inhaled. "Y-yes." They both got up and peeked out of the tent. Jake had started a campfire and was cooking breakfast again. Finn sat next to Jake and EV sat next to finn. "Tier 14? Really? That's like one tier away from 15!" Jake nudged Finn. "Glob! I wish I knew what you were talking about Jake." Finn blushed. Jake laughed at his confused younger brother. "Naw, Im just messing with you bro. That was more like… Tier 5 or 6." Finn pouted in embarrassment. However he doubted that Evangeline knew what they were talking about. She was busy eating a sunny side up egg. "Jake don't you have a date with Lady Rainacorn in like… ten minutes?" Finn remembered. "Oh grod!" Jake yelled throwing his breakfast in the air and running towards Lady's house. "Do whatever you want while I'm away. Just don't get hurt and STAY AWAY FROM TIER 15 YOU TWO!" Finn blushed again. "Do you have any idea what tier 15 is? No one will tell me." Finn asked Evangeline. "What's a tier?" She asked in response. Finn laughed. "I don't even know!" He realized. "I know what we could do!" Evangeline said suddenly proud of her idea. "What?" Finn asked. "We should go on and explore the mystery forest!" She exclaimed referring to the uncharted territory on a map she saw. "Hmmmm… Sounds dangerous." Finn commented. "Lets go!"

Finn had a packed lunch in his pack and his sword drawn. EV walked close behind him. "Maybe we'll find a cool monster to fight!" Finn said happily. After a little walking a little further they came to a clearing. There was a beautiful pool of water and a large weeping willow tree. The water was crystal clear and there were a few stones here and there. "Look." Evangeline commanded as she picked up one of the stones. She tossed the stone into the water and it skipped six times. Finn followed her example and skipped another stone. The stone skipping didn't satisfy their attention spans for very long and they decided to have lunch. "Finn?" she asked him nervously. He looked at her in response still chewing his spaghetti. "I-I-I think I… like…you." she confessed and looked away, not able to maintain eye contact any longer. He swallowed his food. "Like-like me?" He asked. She nodded still looking down. "I really like you too." He smiled. She looked at him with a big smile. Suddenly her smile faded. Finn looked at her confused until she yanked him away from the spot he was sitting in. A sword planted itself in the ground where Finn had sat. Just seeing it she knew who their attacker was. It was Aaron…The Lich. They both turned to run. Finn grabbed Evangeline hand and ran with her. They ran back towards the tree house. Finn let go of her hand because she seemed to be keeping up. The Lich was right on their tail but they continued to flee. "The Lich!" Evangeline cried. "The Lich is Aaron! The one who killed my dad!" "What?!" Finn asked confused as they ran. Finn jumped over a log but he heard a thump instead of EV's steps behind him. "FINN!" He heard her scream. Finn's heart sunk as he saw her being dragged off by The Lich. Finn was torn. If he followed them he might not win the fight on his own. If he went to get Jake…He might be too late. He stopped thinking so hard and went with his gut. He followed them. _"Why did I let go?" _He asked himself

Finn ran after them but he soon found himself lost. He looked around franticly for any sign of her. Then he heard her screams echoing from a cave. His mind raced faster than his feet and he made it to the mouth of the cave in seconds_._ He shooed the negative thought of what could happen from his mind and entered. Meanwhile the Lich tied Evangeline up and hung her over his well of power. Her skeleton would eventually make a lovely decoration for his lair. He had meant to nab Finn but… she got in the way. "_Oh well" _The lich paced waiting for Finn_. "If she's here, Finn will follow. Thats when I kill her and make him watch." _The Lich smirked and paced some more_. "Then Jake, Bonnibel, Simon, Marceline, and then, everyone else. But to Finn I will do much worse. I will keep him alive. He is very talented, I can't wait for him to be a villain" _The Lich heard footsteps. "The guest of honor has arrived." He said to Evangeline before disappearing. Finn entered the cave and saw her. "Finn!" She screamed getting his attention immediately "STOP! Its a trap!" She yelled at him but he ran towards her anyway. "No!" She cried as the Lich Reappeared behind Finn and picked him up. Finn squirmed trying to break free but it was no use. The Lich threw him across the large cave and he hit the wall straight above the mouth of the cave. Finn hit the ground with a loud thump. His head was pounding but he was forced to get up and run back into the cave. The vibrations from him hitting the wall had caused boulders to fall in the entrance of the cave, blocking it completely. Finn stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around but the Lich had disappeared. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted by his hat. His neck caught in the face hole of the hat. He struggled to get it off. Finn's neck was constricted by it and he started coughing. Right when he was about to untangle himself from it the Lich Jerked him sideways causing the hat to rip in two and Finn to fall to the floor. The pieces of his hat floated to the ground. Finn growled in anger before charging again. This time at the Lich. Finn dogged two strikes that the Lich made towards him, But the third one hit him in the chest and Finn could feel something shatter. He fell to the ground. It was difficult to move or get up. He had definitely broken something. He gave up struggling and just laid on the ground. "_Im losing… but the good guy always wins….right?"_ Finn thought. But Evangeline crying snapped him out of the pain and he was up on his feet again. The Lich had a strange weapon pointed at Evangeline's head. "Hah! How are you going to hurt anybody with that thing? Its not even sharp!" Finn mused at the pathetic looking hunk of metal in the Lich's hand. The Lich smirked. "Finn! Thats a gun! RUN!" Evangeline screamed. Finn's mind scattered when he heard an ear piercing boom that caused him to jump. Finn looked down to see a newly formed hole in the dirt, inches from his feet. Finn was actually scared. He still had no idea what the weapon was but he now knew what it was capable of, and at the moment it was pointed at Evangeline. Finn jumped the Lich and tried to wrestle the weapon away. Finn stabbed the Lich's hand with his sword. The Lich howled in pain and dropped the weapon but as soon at it hit the ground it discharged another bullet. For a second he heard nothing, then came the most gut wrenching scream he had ever heard.

**Who got shot? Find out in Chapter 7! I am working on it now.**


End file.
